Weatherman22 Sandbox
T130 *Police: Don't Stand So Close To Me not JP *several edits with clip of Peel *Lilliput: Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 few seconds *Fad Gadget: Fireside Favourites (album - Fireside Favourites) Mute STUMM 3 *end of 21 Oct 1980 *next 23 OCt 1980 *Psychedelic Furs: Mr. Jones (7") CBS S CBS 9059 *edit *Dave And Phil Duo: Loony Tunes or The Music Department () Innocent *U2: A Day Without Me *sounds like start of new programme: *27th Oct 1980 *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: Beat Up The Mods (session) *Who: Out In The Street (album - My Generation) Virgin V2179 *Ludus: My Cherry Is In Sherry (7") New Hormones ORG 8 *edit *Ethiopian: Open The Gate'' end of ?'' *Thompson Twins: She's In Love With Mystery (7") Latent LATE 1 *Billy Prager: Everybody's Rocking start only *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: Elvis Is Dead (session) end only *Twilight Zoners: Brighton Rock (7") Zip ZIP 002 *Dead Kennedys: Kill The Poor (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 16 *tape flip during above *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Stanlow (album - Organisation) Dindisc DID 6 * *edit *Toxicomane: This Nice World (v/a album - South Specific) Brain Boosters LOBOTOMY 01 *King Tubby & Scientist & Crucial Bunny: (album - King Tubby Verses Channel One) Bumb BUM LP 101 *Angelic Upstarts: Sticks Diary (session) *edit *Cravats: In Your Eyes (album - In Toytown) Small Wonder CRAVAT 1 edited out *Human Cabbages: The Window's Broken (v/a 7" EP - Boys And Girls Come Out To Play) Boys And Girls BAG ONE *Jah Butty, Trinity: Mr Drummer (7") Top Ranking International *Angelic Upstarts: Kids On The Street (last) *tape ends *T132 *cuts in *unknown *edit *Nasmak: Big Man (The Soundtrack) (album - Nasmak Plus Instruments, Instruments Plus Nasmak) Plurex PLUREX 1800 *Cultural Roots: Mr. Boss Man (single) Germain / Revolutionary Sounds *edit *John Otway: Green Green Grass Of Home (7") Stiff BUY 101 *John has come away with loads of requests from Manchester *Section 25: Charnel Ground (7" - Charnel Ground / Haunted) Factory Benelux FAC BN 3-006 *Angelic Upstarts: Guns For The Afghan Rebels (session) (first) *Automatics: When The Tanks Roll Over Poland Again (7") Island WIP 6439 *''John is pleased to manage to get through a gig without speaking for once....'' *Errol Scorcher: DJ Spirit () Belmont *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Annex (session) (first) *edit at 1:29:30 *flip during above *Cravats: Still (album - In Toytown) Small Wonder CRAVAT 1 *''Festive 50 call'' *Living Intents: All The Nice Boys (7") Powerful Pierre Productions PPP01 *6 Minute War: Guitarist (7" - More Short Songs) Six Minute War SMW 002 *Slits: Animal Space (7") Human HUM 4 *Angelic Upstarts: Last Night Another Soldier (session) *Papa Bruce: Badness And Madness (7") Black Solidarity *Doubt: Time Out (7" EP - Contrast Disorder) Solo SRTS/80/CUS 750 *Ry Cooder: 634-5789 (7") Warner Bros. K 17713 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: The Misunderstanding (session) *Cuban Heels: Walk On Water *T131 *cuts in *Angelic Upstarts: Kids In The Street last back announced *012: In The Ghetto (v/a album - Angst In My Pants) Deleted DEP002 *Adam And The Ants: Jolly Roger (album - Kings Of The Wild Frontier) CBS S CBS 84549 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: The More I See You (session) *final track of programme edited out *above and first bit in audacity for 3rd Nov. Need to decide about start of tape from T132 *next lot might all be 13th Nov *Captain Beefheart And Magic Band: Dirty Blue Gene (album - Doc At The Radar Station) V 2172 *Twig And The Kicks: The Boy Who Sold His Dreams *edit *snippet *edit *Eddy Stanton: Milton Keynes We Love You (7") Black Eye DARK 2 *EDIT *Bow Wow Wow: Radio G String (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *Diagram Brothers: Bricks if session then 13th Nov *edits *I'm So Hollow Dreams To Fill The Vacuum (session) *edit *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy *Reflex Action: Spies *flip *Birthday Party *Country Joe And The Fish: Pat's Song *Damned: Hit Or MIss *edit *31 August 1982 *Send No Flowers: Playing For Time (7") Praxis T.M.1 *Coola: Version (7" - Jah Is For Everyone) Pops John intended to play side a *Marine Girls: Fever (session) *Jam: Fever (7" - The Bitterest Pill (I Ever Had To Swallow)) Polydor POSP 505 *Christians In Search Of Filth: Super Rich (session) *UB40: So Here I Am (7") DEP International 7 DEP 5 *''John wrestles with his conscience on the issue of to play or not to play requests'' *Tears For Fears: Mad World (7") Mercury IDEA 3 *Marine Girls: Love To Know (session) *Slim Gaillard: Opera In Vout (Groove Juice Symphony) *Scritti Politti: Gettin' Havin' And Holdin' (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 *Arbeid Adelt!: De Dag Dat Het Zonlicht Niet Meer Scheen (7") Parsley PP 018 *Christians In Search Of Filth: Fast Food (session) *Ringo: Eyewitness (album - Eyewitness) MIC Production M.C. 002 *''flutter starts to play its hand'' *Artery: The Ghost Of A Small Tour Boat Captain (album - Oceans) Red Flame RFM 4 *Marine Girls: Don't Come Back (session) *tape flip *Wild Swans: Revolutionary Spirit (12") Zoo 12 Cage 009 *''lots of skips and jumps'' *Kan Kan: Laugh Clown Laugh (12" - Changing Trains) Dining Out TUX 17 *Laughing Clowns: Theme From "Mad Flies, Mad Flies" *Christians In Search Of Filth: Work (session) *Yazoo: In My Room (album - Upstairs At Eric's) Mute STUMM 7 *Marine Girls: He Got The Girl (session) *Tracey Thorn: Seascape (album - A Distant Shore) Cherry Red M RED 35 *Musical Youth: Pass The Dutchie (7") MCA YOU 1 *Christians In Search Of Filth: Gorilla (session) *Ludus: The Fool (album - Riding The Rag) Expanded Music EX35 *Dr. Bloodmoney: Footprints (7") Rocktari *Marine Girls: Place In The Sun (session) *Blue Midnight: Joy! (split album with Hamburger All-Stars & Instant Automatons - Love Not Devotion) Deleted DELP 001 *cuts out *16th Aug 1982 *start of show *Action Pact: These Are A Few... (session) *Undertones: Life's Too Easy *John wishes he was seeing them at the Kilburn tonight *Twisted Nerve: When I'm Alone (7" - Caught In Session) Playlist PLAY 3 *Lone Ranger: Tom Drunk (album - Hi-Yo, Silver, Away!) Greensleeves GREL 40 *China Crisis: Scream Down At Me (7") Virgin VS 495 *Bank Robbers: On My Mind (7") Good Vibrations OT 18 *Clash: Bankrobber (7") CBS CBS 8323 *Action Pact: Times Must Change (session) *Nightingales: Joking Apart (session) *Winston Shand & The Sheiks: Throw Me Corn (single) *Teardrops: Goodnight, Elvis (7") Laurie LR 3660 *James Brown: Superbad, Superslick Part 1 (7") *Lee & Lowe: The Hound Dog Man’s Gone Home (single) *SS Binns: Bossa Moon (single) Escort *Action Pact: Drowning Out The Big Jets (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Night Nurse (10”) Island 10 WIP 6800 *Geile Tiere: Love You *Die Haut: Ticket Brazil-New York (12” mini-album - Schnelles Leben) Monogam 008 *cuts out *part 2 *Jennifer Holliday: And I Am Telling You (I'm Not Going) (v/a album - Dreamgirls Original Broadway Cast Album) Geffen 902 007-1 *Blitz: Warriors (7") No Future OI 16 *Lacksley Castell: Leaving (album - Morning Glory) Negus Roots NERLP 002 *Nightingales OK Chorale / The Crunch *Gang Of Four: Lord Make Me A Cowboy (split 7" flexi with Five Or Six - Lord Make Me A Cowboy / Black Balloons Drop) Vinyl Magazine No 16 *Martin Carthy: Reynard The Fox (album - Out Of The Cut) Topic 12TS426 *Action Pact: Fools Factions (session) *Papa Kojak: Early Rooster *Even Worse: Illusion Won Again (v/a album - New York Thrash) ROIR A 113 *Nightingales: Blood For Dirt (session) *Lucky Millinder And His Orchestra: Let Me Off Uptown (album - Apollo Jump) Affinity AFS1004 *Action Pact: Protest Is Alive (session) *end of show *17 Aug part 1 *Die Zimmermänner: Erwin, Das Tanzende Messer (12") ZickZack ZZ 140 *Bob Dylan: One More Cup Of Coffee (album - Desire) *Purple Man / Round 2 Band: Studio Mix (split 12" with Well Please & Satisfied - Dinner In Bed / Studio Mix) Exclusive EXC 60-11-31 *Roman Holiday: Motor Maniac (session) *cuts out *part 2 *Nico & Invisible Girls Procession (single) 1/2 1/2 REC 1(12) *Screen 3: Hearts In Limbo (7") Epic EPC A 2662 *Cocteau Twins: Garlands (session) *''John's demo tape backlog is 3000 tapes'' *Natural Vibes: Reggae Singer (7") Joe Gibbs Record Globe *''John accidentally takes off the record that he's playing''.'' He also comments on the off centre pressing, and interestingly the image on Discogs also looks well off centre...'' *Roman Holiday: One More Jilt (session) last *Lunapark: Lederhosen (7") Blow Up INT 110.514 *Cocteau Twins: Feathers-Oar-Blades (session) last *cuts out at end of track *18 Aug 1982 *Balcony: The Lizard Hunt (7") Praxis T.M. 2 *Doors: The WASP (Texas Radio And The Big Beat) (album - L.A. Woman) Elektra *Popular Voice: Possession (session) *Ludus: (Pride Below The Navel) Vagina Gratitude (session) *''Dollar playing in Norwich?'' *Colour Me Pop: When Sex Was Fun (v/a 12" EP - Europe In The Year Zero) S/Phonograph SPH1 *flip *Yazoo: Goodbye 70's (v/a 12" EP - Europe In The Year Zero) S/Phonograph SPH1 *Sudeten Creche: Dance! (v/a 12" EP - Europe In The Year Zero) S/Phonograph SPH1 *Jah Buzz: Fire Coal Style (7") Studio One *Popular Voice: Home For The Summer (session) *Pigbag: The Big Bean *Ludus: Covenant (session) last *''John refers to the band putting him on the spot earlier on which he welcomes but what exactly happened is unknown....'' *Heart Attack: Shotgun (v/a album - New York Thrash) ROIR A 113 *Junior Walker & The All Stars: Shotgun *Popular Voice: That Sound Is Pain (session) *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: Lights Reflected Off The Oceands Of The Moon (12" EP) Virgin VS 534-12 a track from side 1 was played earlier in the show *end of show *20 Aug no show really 25 *Malaria: Your Turn To Run (I WIll Be Your Only One) (split album with Die Hausfrauen - New-York Berlin) Psycho PSY 503 *Apollinaires: First Degree (session) *in progress *23 Aug *A Certain Ratio: Guess Who (12") Factory Benelux FBN 17 *Dizzy Gillespie: Salt Peanuts *Kabuki: I Am A Horse (7" - I Am A Horse / My Hair) Kabaret Noir KAB 1 *Mikey Dread: Zodiac Sound (session) John has made several references to gigs "next Friday the 27th" indicating that this show might have been pre-recorded *Cravats: Rub Me Out (7") Crass 221984/4 *Go Betweens: Ask (session) *Mightier Than Kong: Hey Girl, Don't Bother Me () Neon *Geile Tiere Liebst Du Mich? (album - Geile Tiere) GeeBeeDee GBD 0022 *Mikey Dread: Heavyweight Sound (session) *Sex Gang Children: Beasts (12") Illuminated ILL 1112 *Go Betweens: Near The Chimney (session) *Dead Or Alive: The Stranger (7") Black Eye BE 2 *Mikey Dread: Rub A Dub (session) last track of show *''24 aug'' *!Action Pact!: Stanwell (7" - Suicide Bag EP) Fallout FALL 003 *Sadista Sisters: Rag Doll Duchess (7") Sadista Sisters Rhombus Productions Ltd. KD 001 *Jim Brown: Clippin (7") Studio One *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: Splash Of Red (session) *Danny White: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (7") Frisco 104 *Aaah...!: Duty Calls (7" - Aaah...!) Flesh Logic EJSP 9863 *March Violets: 1-2-I Love You (session) *Farmers Boys: Muck It Out (7" flexi) Masterbag BAG 006 *''tape flip part 2'' *Dave Phillips And Hot Rod Gang: 56 Boys (album - Wild Youth) Rockhouse 7736 *Lijadu Sisters: Gbalo-Alogbalo (album - Horizon Unlimited) Afrodisia DWAPS 2089 *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: You Took Him Away From Me (session) *Wah! Heat: Hey Disco Joe (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Yellowman: Shorties (album - Operation Radication) Pama PMLP 3215 *March Violets: Grooving In Green (session) *Scritti Politti: Lions After Slumber (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 *cuts out *25 * *11 Jan 1982 *APB *Marine Girls: Uti Lo Sana (album - Beach Party) *Human League: Seconds *Killing Joke: Chop Chop (session) *edit *Eek-A-Mouse: Ganja Smuggling (album - Wa Do Dem) first play *Philip And His Foetus Vibrations Tell Me What Is The Bane Of Your Life (7") Self Immolation WOMB KXX 07 *Decades: China Doll *24 Feb 1982 *Fall: Fortress Deer Park (album - Hex Enduction Hour) *23 Skidoo: Retain Control (session) (last) *Superheroines: Death On An Elevator *Playgroup: No Speed Limit forthcoming *Perry Redfords Jazz Fools Hula Dance *end of show *Oct 1983 *Arrow: Hot Hot Hot (12") Chrysalis ARROX 1 17 October 1983 *Cure: Love Cats (7") Fiction 17 October 1983 *Eek-A-Mouse & Kalabash: Hitler (session) 17 October 1983 *Joy Division: Atmosphere (12") Factory FACUS 2 17 October 1983 *Eek-A-Mouse & Kalabash: Assassinator (session) 17 October 1983 *B Boys: Two, Three, Break *10,000 Maniacs: Grey Victory (album - Secrets Of The I Ching) Mark Recordings MC 20389 *Black Roots: What Them 'A Do (album - Black Roots) Kick KIC LP02 *Cocteau Twins: When Mama Was Moth (album - Head Over Heels) 4AD CAD 313 *Cocteau Twins: Five Ten Fiftyfold (album - Head Over Heels) 4AD CAD 313 *Cocteau Twins: Sugar Hiccup (album - Head Over Heels) 4AD CAD 313 *Time Zone: The Wildstyle (7") Island IS 135 *soul *Grandmaster & Melle Mel: White Lines (Don't Do It) (12") Sugar Hill SHL 130 *Smiths: This Charming Man *Captain Beefheart: Hey Garland I Dig Your Tweed Coat *Zerra I: Banner Of Love (How I Run To You) (single) Second Vision SV 002 *Benjamin Zepheniah: Free South Afrika (Illegal) (album - Rasta) Upright UP LP 2 *Lee "Scratch" Perry: Favourite Dish (or Well Fed Man?) *X-Ray Connection: Reflex (Space Mix) (12") *Ex Post Facto: Dancing Child (single) Probe Plus PP7 *Chalkdust: Watch The Mixture (album - With A Bang *Original from Ray *''several edits including back announce for Impossible Dreamers'', last 2 seconds of Ini Kamoze *Misunderstood: My Mind (album - Before The Dream Faded) *Scream And Dance: Giacometti (session) (not on recording) *''several edits'' including "rap "by a german band and then the end by Jah someone *John only played two thirds of the New Order track last time *New Order: Temptation (single) Factory FAC63 *Jeannie And Tash: unknown track (start only) not on recording) *''edit'' *Scritti Politti: Faithless (single) Rough Trade RT101 *Boots For Dancing: Band An Elbow Bend an ear (session) (not on recording) *''edit'' *Modern English: Life In The Gladhouse (album - After The Snow) end of only *Scream And Dance: Slow Movement (session) (intro not on recording) *edit *David Bowie: Art Decade (album - Low) (not on recording) end of only *Strides: Being Here () Sodi Pop Music (few seconds only) *''edit'' *Danse Society: Continent (12") Pax *Jacques Dutronques: Sur Le Nappe Du Restaurants N'est-ce Pas (album - Les Playboys) *Boots For Dancing: Get Up (session) (not on recording) *New Order: Hurt (single b/w Temptation) Factory FAC63 *Scream And Dance: Sumo Man (session) (not on recording) (last of session) *From S009 *Boots For Dancing: Style In Full Swing b''' *Motor Boy Motor: Fat Man / Little Boy *Scritti Politti: Faithless (single) Rough Trade RT101 '''a b''' *Boots For Dancing: Band An Elbow Bend an ear (session) (announced only on '''a, available on b) *Kevin Coyne: Liberation b''' *Blancmange: I've Seen The Word '''b *David Bowie: Art Decade (album - Low) (announced only on a''', available on '''b) *Strides: Being Here () Sodi Pop Music *Danse Society: Continent (12") Pax start only *New Order: Hurt (single b/w Temptation) Factory FAC63 add from S010 here, looks like taper went back to find a space on S010 *'S010' *'starts at 15:44 on audacity' *Impossible Dreamers: Spin (12" - Life On Earth / Spin) 100 Things To Do MR5 *Ini Kamoze: Trainers Choice (7") Mogho Naba *Boots For Dancing: Nobody Raves About The Salt In The Ocean (session) *Misunderstood: My Mind (album - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red BRED 32 a''' *Scream And Dance: Cat Scat (session) *Jajaja: Katz Rap (7") Ata Tak WR 14 *New Order: Temptation (single) Factory FAC63 * *composite *Boots For Dancing: Style In Full Swing '''b *Motor Boy Motor: Fat Man / Little Boy b''' *''several edits'' '''a *Misunderstood: My Mind (album - Before The Dream Faded) a''' *Scream And Dance: Giacometti (session) announced only, '''a *''several edits'' *New Order: Temptation (single) Factory FAC63 *Jeannie And Tash: unknown track announced only, a''' *''edit ''a''' *Scritti Politti: Faithless (single) Rough Trade RT101 a''' '''b *Boots For Dancing: Bend An Elbow Lend an ear (session) (announced only on a''', available on '''b) *''edit'' a''' *Kevin Coyne: Liberation '''b *Blancmange: I've Seen The Word b''' *Modern English: Life In The Gladhouse (album - After The Snow) *Scream And Dance: Slow Movement (session) announced only, '''a *David Bowie: Art Decade (album - Low) (announced only on a''', available on '''b) *Strides: Being Here () Sodi Pop Music (few seconds only)' a' *''edit ''a *Danse Society: Continent (12") Pax a''' *Jacques Dutronques: Sur Le Nappe Du Restaurants N'est-ce Pas (album - Les Playboys) '''a * Boots For Dancing: Get Up (session) announced only, a''' * New Order: Hurt (single b/w Temptation) Factory FAC63 '''a * Scream And Dance: Sumo Man (session) announced only, a''' * *From R125a *JP sounds a bit sped up but the track is at the correct pitch... *Wedding Present: No (album - Bizarro) RCA PL74302 *snippet of reggae *edit *Next bit all distortd *Silverfish: Driller (session) 02 November 1989 or 05 December 1990 *edit *Cabaret Voltaire: Hypnotised (A Guy Called Gerald's Music Mix) (12" - Hypnotised) Parlophone 12RX 6227 check pitch *edit *Wolfhounds: Rite Of Passage (album - Blown Away) Midnight Music CHIME 00.57 M also played on 07 November 1989 but not this play *above saved 19:10 *intro Joseph Hill's Voice *Culture: Psalm Of Bob Marley (album - Good Things) RAS RAS 3048 23 October 1989 *All above from 1989 probably 02 November 1989 *nail our standards to the mast *Kings Of Oblivion: Keep The World (album - All This Madness) In Your Face FACE 09 13 February 1990 *edit *Benny Profane: When It All Kicks In (session) 13 February 1990 *edit *Criminal Nation: Insane () Nasty Mix 25 September 1990 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: The Weeping Song 25 September 1990 *Drive: Drive Out (session) 25 September 1990 *A Homeboy, A Hippie And A Funki Dredd: Total Confusion () Tam Tam 25 September 1990 *R125b *Babes In Toyland: House 25 September 1990 *Stepford Husbands: Building Of Love For Sale (7") Cryptovision 25 September 1990 *Drive: Road (session) 25 September 1990 *Field Mice: So Said Kay (10" album - So Said Kay) Creation 25 September 1990 * Wreck: Retail (album - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam 25 September 1990 * Blade: Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen () Influential 25 September 1990 *Filler: Blade () Pigboy 25 September 1990 *Drive: Grease Gun (session 25 September 1990 *Coffin Break: 'Just Say No (LP-Rupture)' (C/Z Records) 17 September 1990 *Filthkick: 'Mind Games/Kill Kill Kill' (Peel Session) 17 September 1990 *Charlatans: White Shirt (album - Some Friendly) 17 September 1990 *Matter Babies: Happy Mango (album - Skinny Dipping) 17 September 1990 *Filthkick: This Void Of Ignorance 17 September 1990 *Filthkick: Brain Fry 17 September 1990 *Wedding Present: Cordurouy 17 September 1990 *High Risk Group: Flag 24 September 1990 shared Beastie Boys Egg Man album boutique tomorrow then 21st Johhny P No Carrie No Feeling Cranes Till TOmorrow (Session) napalm death the missing link end of prog 19th July 1989 john peel bbc world service recorded feb 97 jpeelwst5s1a1.mp3 *'''File a *Pavement: Date W / Ikea (album - Brighten The Corners) Domino WIGLP31 *Zion Train: Be Prepared (v/a album - Anti War Action Benefit) *7:34 jpeelwst5s1a2.mp3 *North Pole: Weekender (EP - Weekender) *Blue Bells: Come Along (7") Lock LOX 15 *Simon Joyner: Robin Hood (v/a 7" - Songs From A Room) Sing, Eunuchs! EUNUCH 23 *10:44 jpeelwst5s1a3.mp3 *Snow Pony: Come + Sit Here On Your Daddy's Knee (7" - The Little Girls Understand) Rough Trade 45REV 41 *Panacea: Day After (12" - The Day After / Reality) Position Chrome CHROME 8 *10:11 jpeelwst5s1pt1a.mp3 1. Dated to 9th february 1997 *Bis: Sweetshop Avengerz (7") Wiiija WIJ 67 *Guided By Voices: If We Wait (album - Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador OLE 185-1 *Howlin' Wolf: Down In The Bottom 8:46 jpeelwst5s1pt1b.mp3 *Byzar: Phylyx (12" EP - Beings From The B'yond Wythyn Vol. 1) Asphodel ASP 0104 *Wedding Present: Montreal (single) Cooking Vinyl 7:47 jpeelwst5s2pt1a.mp3 * Half Man Half Biscuit: - Dead Men Don't Buy Season Tickets (v/a 7" untitled) What's that Noise WTN 01 4:07 jpeelwst5s2pt1b.mp3 * Neama Guaku: Neama Guaku maybefeb 19? Jan 1997 jpeelwst4s2a4 Step33 to step36 *''start of show claims to be in hotel in Tring'' *'File a' *Midget: Kylie And Jason (7") Radar TINY 1 *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy *'File b' *Menace & USD: Let's Go (12" - Insect War) Area 51 Recordings AREA 060 *Experimental Pop Band: Boutique In My Backyard (12") Swarffinger SF008T *'File c' *Beatnik Filmstars: Milk (album - Phase 3) No Life NL14 *Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: Hello Stranger *'File d' *Lochi: Sinistacid (12" - New Wave Of Acid Techno / Sinistacid) Routemaster ROUTE 6 05 Jan 1997? jpeelwst4s1pt1a *'File a' *Hooton 3 Car: Things (7") Rumblestrip *Force Vomit: Spacemen Over Malaysia () Big O Singles Club No 3 *Shy FX: The Message (12" - The Message / Nasty) Ebony Recordings EBR 008 *'File b' *Charles Walker And His Band: Driving Home Part 1 *Don't: It's Not So Bad (v/a album - ?) *Flip to File c during above track *Natasha Atlas: Marifnaash (album - Halim) Nation NAT LP 1087 *'File d' *Juniper: Doing Fine (maxi-single Premier) Total Heaven LOF! 025 *Experimental Pop Band: Oslo (12" - Boutique In My Backyard) Swarffinger SF008T 2nd Nov 1982 *Strawberry Switchblade: Trees And Flowers (session) *Alterboys: Roy Orbit's Son (v/a album - Club Foot) Subterranean SUB 08 *''edit'' *Colors Out Of Time: She Spins (7") Monsters In Orbit TVEYE 007 *''Festive 50 call'' *Strawberry Switchblade: Secrets (session) (last) *Sex Pistols: Seventeen (I'm A Lazy Sod) *''edit'' *Psychedelic Furs: Pretty In Pink *''edit'' *Danny Dread: Reggae Music A Lemon Popcycle (7") Jwyabza J-27 *Icon A.D.: Ransom (session) (last) *''edit'' *Cravats: The Hole (album - Cravats in Toytown) Small Wonder *end of 2nd Nov *start of 8th Nov *Play Dead: Propaganda (7") Jungle JUNG 002 *''edit'' *APB: I'd Like To Shoot You Down (7" - Shoot You Down) Oily SLICK 7 *Freddie King: Hide Away *''edit'' *Laughing Clowns: Nothing That Harms (session) 08 December 1982 *Don Carlos & Gold: Rain All Night (album - Them Never Know Natty Dread Have Him Credential) Hit Bound JJ-084 08 December 1982 *Scritti Politti: Sex (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 08 December 1982 *''edit'' *Fiat Lux: Feels Like Winter Again (7") Cocteau COQ9 *Ranking Devon: Trespassing () Zodiac *http://www.mixcloud.com/shutyergob/john-peel-tape-4-8-nov-1982/ * Soundcloud 12th Aug 1994 *Klingon intro *Huevos Rancheros: Rockin' In The Henhouse (7") One Louder LOUD3 *edit *unbkwonw *edit *end of news more at 11:30 *unknown *Guns And Wankers: Sunstroke (7" EP - Pop) Rugger Bugger DUMP 20 / Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 45A *edit *Nada Kakoma Et Les Stars Du Zaire: (album - Sable Mouvant) Jimmy's JIP 048 *edit *Odes: Honey Gets Hard (7" - Meltaway) Merge MRG 06 * L104 *Brian Dewan: 99 Cops (v/a album - Time For A Change - Bar/None Sampler # Two) Bar/None 7 72621-2 back announced only *''news back announced'' *Stereolab: Harmonium single Duophonic *Clara Pandy: Coming Through (split 7" with Rays - Screw Present) Screw SCREW001 *Skatenigs: Loudspeaker (12") Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 104 *John was tempted to go to the Charity Shield match this afternoon but ended up doing "televsion work" and catching up with Philistines Jr. *Diamonds: Jah Jah Bless The Dreadlocks (7") Attack ATT 8108 *[[]]: Valentine's Day 16th October 1992 *Mudhoney (back announced) *''Driving towards Dresden'' from Berlin *Meat Beat Manifesto: Your Mind Belongs To The State *Gibson Brothers: Tongue Tied Jill L234b *B-Line: Herbal Hand (Herbal Hand / Come To It) Cleveland City'' John plays at 33 as instructed on the label though thinks it sounds as good at 45 - The Discogs reference says it is a 45 '' *EDIT then Lynn Parsons L234b 3rd April 1993 *Hum: Formaldehyde (album - Fillet Show) 12" Records *7 Year Bitch: L220b start of show 29:35 to 41:41 *Next week's AK show has Shiela Chandra in session, tonight its Disposable Heroes OF Hiphoprachy *unknown *Erectus Monotone: Tweeter & Quibble (album - Erector Set) Rave *Sea Urchins: A Morning Odyssey (album - Stardust) Sarah SARAH 609 *Zion Train: Love Dub (12" - Follow Like Wolves) Universal Egg WW 04 28th October 1994 BBCWS 0:00 to 27:05 *Done Lying Down: Music Habit (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 CD *Laika: 44 Robbers (single - 44 Robbers/Coming Down Glass) Too Pure PURE 42 CDL 8th oct *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: B-I Bickey Bi, Bo-Bo-Go (album - The Best Of Gene Vincent) Capitol ST 21144 8th oct *Innersphere: Biomechanoid (12" - Necronomicon / Biomechanoid) Sabrettes SR012 30 Sep 15 oct bfbs *Simon Joyner: Montgomery (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! EUNUCH 14 23rd sept *Mieskuoro Huutajat: (Finnish Shouting Choir): Herää Suomi (CD - H.Y.V.Ä) Bad Vugum Bad-44CD 20 Aug BFBS *Shellac: Song Of The Minerals (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 *John found that the Shellac set at the Phoenix Festival was the most enjoyable of the year along with last weekend's Glasgow gig with AC Acoustics and Shriek. That was the weekend of the 7th and 8th October, pointing to a 10-day delay between recording and broadcast of the WS show *Atmospheres: The Fickle Chicken (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 2) London 45HLW 8977 15 Oct 4th November 1994 BBCWS 27:12 to 54:43 In 2 weeks time week Bulgaria and Turkey special *Supergrass: Caught By The Fuzz (v/a 2x7" - Crazed And Confused) Fierce Panda NING 02 var from 7 Oct *Tugboat Annie: Jack Knife (7" - Jack Knife/Mock) Sonic Bubblegum GUMO018 21 Oct *DJ Bleed: Deaf, Dump & Blind (12" Uzi Party E.P.) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR 2 14 21 and 28 Oct *Sleeper: Bedhead (live) (7" - Bucket & Spade) Indolent SLEEP 004 26 Nov *Tuscadero: Angel In A Half Shirt (7") Teenbeat TEENBEAT 149 var from 7 Oct *Zeke: Holly 750 21 Oct *Banco De Gaia: Kincajou (12" - Trance Europe Express - Volume 3 (Preview)): Volume TEX 3 DJ 22 oct bfbs 54:43 repeat of start of above show 60:00 to 1:27:22 11th Nov 1994 BBCWS *Shorty: I Prefer Nitwit (10" - Fresh Breath) Skin Graft GR 14 7th Oct on *Nitwits: Catalyst (7" - Great Day) Monitor 001 21 Oct *Cristoph De Babalon: Promise, Broken (12" - Love Under Will EP) Fishkopf Hamburg fisch002 *Flyscreen: She Smokes She Drives And Writes Poetry (10" EP Dap Bag) Words Of Warning WOW40 *Four Brothers: Ndatova Muranda (album - Wachiveiko?) Gramma KSALP 147 *''John tells the tale of the Four Brothers being a surprise guest at his 50th birthday bash'' *Elevate: Stuntman Big Drag (album - Bronzee) The Flower Shop Recordings FLOWCD 001 *Galaxy Trio: Shaken Not Stirred (album - Saucers Over Vegas) Estrus ES105 1:27:22 to 1:54:44 18th Nov 1994 BBCWS Turkey special *Sezen Axu: Sude *Sukran Ai: unknown *Anadolu University Traditional Folk Dance Music Group: medley of folk tunes (live onstage at Anadolu University) *Ayup Chala: unknown track *Mogalar: unknown *Moribund Youth: Hear Me (v/a Punk Attack) Chaos Zine *''interview with Metel Unduk from Kent FM 101'' *Nux Vomica: New Dawn Of The Damned 1:54:44 to 2:24:07 25th Nov 1994 BBC WS Turkey Special 2 *Laman Sam: unknown *''interview with Perfect Day'' *Perfect Day: (demo) *''interview with Serhat Köksal'' *2/5 BZ: Superfine *''interview with Denis who collects and curates old records and books'' *unknown track *''interview continues'' *Marvi Isiklar: Then He Kissed Me *''interview with Merek Oztolan from Zen'' *Zen: unknown 2:33:04 to 3:00:37 2nd Dec 1994 *American TV Cops: Atrocity Girl (7") Pest PES 003 18th Nov *Chug: Sylvia (album - Sassafras) Flying Nun FN300 25th Nov *Orchestra Super Abalibaho: Abakhali () Murimi KKM 101 *Wedding Present: Jumper Clown (single - It's A Gas) Island CID 591 18th Nov *Flying Saucer Attack: Distance (album - Distance) Domino WIGCD 12 *Oblivions: Motorcycle Leather Boy (7" - Blow Their Cool) Estrus ES756 30 Dec *Plastikman: Fuk (album - Musik) NovaMute NoMu37CD 25th Nov 3:00:37 to 3:05:27 next programme starts but flips back to last track of previous programme 3:05:27 3:32:53 9th Dec 1994 *Pink Kross: Drag Star Racin' Queen (12" - Punk Or Die E.P.) Bouvier BV909 25 nov *Prophets Of Da City: Understand Where I'm Coming From (album - Age Of Truth) Tusk TUCD30 *Finks: Meltdown (7" - Dirty Rotten Finks) Dionysus ID 74564 25 nov *Monkhouse: What D' Ya Mean (7" - What D´ Ya Mean / All I Can See) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 52 2 dec *T.Power: Chasin' A Dream (12" - The Elemental) Sour SOUR 009 *Go-Nuts: Flight Of The Go-Nuts (7" - Go Nuts With... The Go-Nuts!!) Estrus ES753 *Bear Quartet: Capital Breath (single - Revisited E.P.) A West Side Fabrication WeCD 071 3:32:53 to 3:53:18 16th Dec *''cuts in'' *Sleeper: Inbetweener (single) Indolent SLEEP 006CD *Clyde Davenport: The Old Cow Died In The Forks Of The Branch *Supergrass: Man Size Rooster (7") Backbeat BEAT 6 *Black Star Liner: Harmon Harrout (12" - Smoke The Prophets EP) Soundclash SOUND 003 *Fall: Hey! Student (album - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent Perm LP16 *Demolition Doll Rods: No Tickets, No Passes (7") Womb / Past It 3:53:18 to end 23rd Dec *Bluetones: No. 11 (v/a 2x7" - Return To Splendour ) Fierce Panda NING 03 *Prophets Of Da City: Remember Where You Come From (album - Age Of Truth) Tusk TUCD30 *Sleeper: Inbetweener (single) Indolent SLEEP 006CD (obviously split prog) {C {C This is just a page for tracklisting my batch of SL tapes, until I can work out which shows they came from. Dat_057_JP_BFBS-920820+920000.mp3 bit of 2:14:07 BBCWC aug 1994 *Man Or Astro-Man: Rovers (split 7" with Huevos Rancheros - The Various Boss Sounds From Beyond The Far Reaches...And Then Some!) Get Hip Recordings GH-167 *Acidisn: Elephant (12" - Quest For Growl Wow-City) Delirium DELIRIUM 15 played 29 July 1994 *Lust In Place: Wilson (album - Glamnesia) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Good Vibrations GOT 4 *Leaders: (7") Dat_049_JP_BBCWC-940400+940500.mp3 currently 5th April maybe 28th March *Mazey Fade: 'Inside My Blush (7")' (Domino) 2nd Apr bfbs 18th mar 25th mar 8 apr :(JP: 'Mind you, my correspondent's mother-in-law is sort of right, in that I write little notes to myself and things so that I don't become too rambling and discursive, and also I try and speak more clearly because I'm conscious of the fact that not all listeners to this programme have English as their first language.') *Nine-L: 'Untitled (12"-Looking For Lord Lucan)' (Metatone) 25th Mar 9th Apr bfbs :(JP: 'Of course, he could be listening to this programme! There's a thought...not much of one though.') *3Ds: 'Cash None (CD-The Venus Trail)' (Flying Nun) 18th Mar 2nd Apr BFBS *Land Of Barbara: 'Kid Whiskey (7")' (Rapture) 18th Mar 26th Mar 2nd Apr BFBS :(JP: 'I'm really worried about this business of sounding scripted, you know. I say things like "from New Zealand to the Land Of Barbara" because that's the kind of things that DJs say. It's supposed to be sort of ironic, but you've only got my word for that of course.') *Prince Jazzbo: 'Good Memories (compilation LP-If Deejay Was Your Trade: The Dreads At King Tubby's 1974-1977)' (Blood & Fire) *Hole: 'Miss World (7")' (Tim/Kerr) *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: 'Frailoch (CD-Saxhouse)' (Knitting Factory Works) john discovered this week. First play on 18th Mar. *Harvey Sid Fisher: 'Taurus (LP-Astrology Songs)' (Amarillo) 28th March bbcwc? maybe 5th Apr *Flatback 4: Handshaker (7" EP - Syringe) Purely 4 Pleasure PFP 001 sat 19th *Uzeda: Save My Snakes (album - Waters) A.V. Arts AVRLP 006 fri 18th *Big John Greer: I'm The Fat Man (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) Blubba 48.48.48. fri 25th and BFBS 9th Apr *Homage Freaks: Sucker For A Happy Ending (" 7") Dental DENT 002 11th and 25th mar. *Pepe Kalle: Amour Vie Dure (album - Dieu Seul Sait) 18th March *Hooton 3 Car: Bleak (7" EP - Spot Daylight) Rumblestrip RSTR 001 2nd april bfbs 18th mar 1st apr *Yellow Car: Dundee High (EP - Punk Kiss) Three Lines 3 18th March *ends 54:08 *next show maybe 12 Apr *Sebadoh: Rebound (7") Domino RUG 17 11th mar 25th mar 9th apr bfbs described as new single *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: Fat Bearded Lady Walks The Tightrope (album - Saxhouse) Knitting Factory Works KFWCD-143 played a track a couple of weeks ago 25 Mar *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (album - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red BRED 32 18th march *Sineosin: Static Bodies (12" - Angels Of Altitude) Metatone METONE 6 18th March *Plastic Venus: Lola (7") Dental DENT003 25th March *Betty Bonney with Les Brown And His Orchestra He's 1-A In the Army And A-1 In My Heart (v/a album - Praise The Lord And Pass The Ammunition) New World NW 222 25th March and 2nd Apr bfbs *Oblivians: Viet Nam War Blues (7" - Call The Shots) Goner 2 GONE 4th Mar 1 Apr *Jawbox: Breathe (album - For Your Own Special Sweetheart) City Slang EFA 04932-1 25th Mar *ends 1:21:35 {C {C Dat_044_JP_BFBS-94000+940000.mp3 *BBC World Service January 1994 maybe Jan 4 *Cuts in at start of file to 19:55 *Loop Guru: Sus-San (unknown mix) (CD - Sus-San-Tics (5-10) Nation NR27CD 18th Dec 14th Jan 5th Feb BFBS only last the CD *Magnapop: Here It Comes (Nicely Version) (12" - Slowly Slowly) Play It Again Sam BIAS 257 14th Jan *Infinity: U Really Got Me (12") Fresh FRSHT 9 15th Jan *Swing Hufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) Amt CD 2052 claims not to know meaning 15th Jan 22nd Jan BFBS 12th Jan BFBS *Northern Picture Library: Something Good (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull C233 LP 14 Jan 22 Jan BFBS *Powerdresser: Split Fingered Fastball / Jim (v/a album - Ask For Disorder ) Dutch East India Recordings DEI2035-2 / Justice My Eye/Elevated Loin 19:55 to 41:43 *BBC World Service January 1994 maybe Feb 1 *cuts in *Junior Mulamena Boys: Amalwa (album - Junior Mulamena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 28th jan *Pavement: Cut Your Hair (single) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD 28th jan *Jack'O'Fire: No Love Lost (12" - EP - Bring Me The Head Of Jon Spencer) Undone UR 002 7th Jan *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq *Gene Vincent: Hold Me Hug Rock Me 29 Jan *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: One Small Step (album - Dub The Millennium ) 29th Jan *Elastica: Annie (CD single - Line Up) 42:05 to 1:09:35 *BBC World Service maybe Feb 2 *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq. This is one week later than above. *Trashwomen: Peter Gunn (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 21 Jan *for people he met in Halla Germany *Ulan Bator: Sputnik 19 Feb 05 Mar from same CD 01 Jan *Pavement: Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD 29 Jan 1994 5th Feb BFBS *F.S.K.: Distant Drums (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Carroll Gibbons And The Savoy Hotel Orpheans: Those Foolish Things *Tekton Motor Corporation: Turning Wheel (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 other track 21st Jan and 29th Jan BFBS *Babes In Toyland: (v/a album - International Virus Part One) 1:09:35 to 1:37:03 *BBC World Service maybe Jan 5 *Inspiral Carpets: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 Jan et seq *john refers to a version with MES as if he hasnt played it yet (so must be predating the above) *Tekton Motor Corporation: Spiral Emotions / Champion 2-nd Part (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 21st Jan *Man Or Astro-Man?: Intoxica (EP - Man Or Astroman? Vs. Europa) Homo Habilis HH706 21st January and 29th Jan BFBS *F.S.K.: Josh's Accordion Intermezzo / Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 28th Jan and 29th BFBS *Nonplace Urban Field: Put It In Here Jungle (12" - Unireverse) Ninja Tune ZEN 1218 21st Jan 28th Jan and 29th Jan BFBS *Tarnation: The Ring (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 (The Motel one was a week or so ago) 22 Jan 11 Feb *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq. 1:37:03 to 2:03:07 *cuts in maybe Feb 3 *Credit To The Nation: Teenage Sensation (12") One Little Indian 124TP 12 11th Feb 1994 *18th Dye: unknown track (mini-album - Crayon) Cloudland RAIN 007 11th Feb 1994 check track *Bedhead: Living Well (7" - Bedside Table) Direct Hit DH005RJN1 11th Feb *Matchatcha: Mutoto W'Africa (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afrique AF 371 11th Feb *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55,151 (EP - Sharon Quite Fancies Jo EP) Soul Static Sound Soul 03 11th Feb *Pavement: Gold Soundz (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 5th Feb 5th March 12th Feb BFBS *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America () Jewel 26 feb *Tiny Lights: I Think I Just Want To Go Away (7") Kokopop KOKO 12 12th Feb 1994 {C {C {C {C NOTE letter from listener about show on 1st Feb where John said British Insomniacs weren't liking the programme - for dating {C {C {C {C {C {C Older ones BBC World Service 1 maye jan 2 *Bad Livers: Dancing Days (compilation album - The Song Retains The Name Vol 2) Safe House SH 21122 1 Jan 7 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *Tarnation: Big O Motel (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 played 7th Jan 14th Jan 29 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *Yinka (Voice Of Reason): Come Correct (album - Ghetto Feel) 01 Jan 15 Jan *Shellac: Billiard Player Song (7" EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History)) Touch And Go 15 Jan BFBS 21st Jan *Voodoo Queens: Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too PURE Pure 30 01 Jan 22 Jan *Island Universe: Energize (v/a album - California Dreaming) Internal TRULP 3 BBC World Service 2 maybe Jan 1 or Dec *Fall: M5 (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 27 Nov to 07 Jan *King Loser: Dick Dale (album - Sonic Super Hi-Fi) Turbulence TUR005 3rd Dec 1993 BFBS *Bounty Killer: Not Another Word (12") 11 Dec 1993 *Ash: Jack Names The Planets (12") LaLaLand LALA001 debut single Played 24th Feb 1994 *Magazine: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin VS 200 played 1st Jan BFBS 11 Dec 1993 *Paul Mpofu And Zambuko: Fabish (album - Gororo) Jabulani 1 Jan *Fall: Happy Holiday (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 27 Nov to 01 Jan BBC World Service 3 maybe jan 3 *Dalek Beach Party: Sound Of Music (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull C233 LP 7th Jan 21st Jan 15th Jan BFBS *Shellac: Rambler Song (EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History)) Touch And Go TG123 7 January *Magnificent Seven: Remine Them (split 12" with Risto Benjie - Remine Them / Mine Over Matter) XTerminator VPRD-5343 7 Jan 21 Jan *Comsat Angels: Monkey Pilot (album - Waiting For A Miracle) Polydor 2383-578 *Junior Mulemena Boys: Mbokoshi Ya Lufo (LP: Junior Mulemena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 8 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *F.S.K.: Unter Dem Rhein (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 8 January 1994 15 Jan BFBS * *Skippies: So Fine (lyrics - You're So Fine) (album - World Up) New Rose 422455 15 January 1994 Dat_044_JP_BFBS-94000+940000.mp3 *BFBS 2:03:07 probably Feb 19th *''Hello again pals, it's John Peel's Music on BFBS with a rather dodgy double Axel and a 4-3 from the German Judge'' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Afro (7") Matador OLE 077-7 18th *Shut Up And Dance: Big Up Who Fe'get Big Up (12" - Hands In The Air) Shut Up And Dance SM001 12th Feb 19th Feb *Rezillos: Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Small 23: Off Balance (album - True Zero Hook) Alias A-050 18 Feb *unknown: Bushweed () no information other than "produced by Manzi and" *''John says we could be in for quite a lot more dub in the next few months as he has enjoyed digging out all his old dub records.'' *Unwise: Dangerous (album - Worth Of Existence) Vinyl Japan *Palace Brothers: Come In (7") Drag City DC037 18 Feb *Sublime: TGV (12") Limbo LIMB 27T *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (album - Shift Work) Cog Sinister 848 594-1 *Don Caballero: Bears See Things Pretty Much The Way They Are (album - For Respect) City Slang 04929-08 18 Feb *''JP - "I was faintly horrified when I saw somewhere that Killing Joke had got back together again, because these sorts of things, you know their early records were wonderful at the time, but the later ones I thought were rather tedious, and I though this was just some kind of money-making scheme and the results of it were going to be fairly horrid. Well as it turns out, they're not."'' *Killing Joke: Exorcism (12") Butterfly BFLT11 19 Feb *''Elka Zolot Mini-feature:'' *Spoiled Brats: No I Don't (7" - Jackie's Never Coming Back / No I Don't) Rip Off #002 *Rip-Offs: Can I Come Over (7" - Now I Know (Its You)) Rip Off #003 *Trashwomen: Quasimoto (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *unknown dance track *news edited out *Unsane: 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang EFA 04926-1 *''JP - "And here's another one of those early dub things. The Revolutionaires put out a whole series of 12" EPs on Channel One records. And this one was obviously recorded just after some supersales person had gone around Kingston, Jamaica with a bunch of sound effects discs."'' *Revolutionaires: Bellyache (12") Island / Channel One IPR 2024 *Johnny Hash: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (7" - Blues Is Depressing ) In The Red Recordings ITR 017 *Shu-de: Durgen Chugaa (Tongue Twisters) (album -Voices From The Distant Steppe) Real World CD RW 41 *Love: A House Is Not A Motel (album - Forever Changes) Elektra EKL 4013 *L187